Zenith
by ravixxen
Summary: Natsu's like a flammable liquid; he needed something to smother the flames when he ignited — natsu x lucy — one sentence per alphabet — cover (c) seiikas.


**warnings** : modified canon, violent punctuation abuse? probably grammar errors  
 **notes** ; one-sentence-per-alphabet thingy i wrote in a rush so this is unbeta-ed DX  
 **disclaimer** : fairy tail (c) hiro mashima

* * *

Zenith

(romance/fluff/general)

.

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

 **#1. Adapt**

It took half a year, at least—for Lucy to realize that she couldn't sleep well when Natsu isn't invading the empty side of bed right beside her.

 **#2. Breathe**

When Lucy refused to run from Kain Hikaru—which prompted the ugly overweight man to almost crush her head—Natsu forgot how to breathe for a split second before his eyes spotted the cursed doll.

 **#3. Child**

"Sorry, Levy! Taking care of a certain pink-haired 'child' and a baby at one time is hard work, you know?" Lucy explained with a sigh as her friend tried to hide her amused laugh.

 **#4. Decipher**

Her partner was usually easy to read; he wore his heart on his sleeve, after all—but the look Natsu gave her when he promised to bring Gray back, it was so foreign; too serious and solemn even Lucy herself failed to unravel.

 **#5. End**

Natsu didn't write it in the letter, nor did he say it directly to her; it wasn't a goodbye, since he promised to return next year.

 **#6. First**

The pink-haired man in front of her was her first in almost everything: her first best friend, the first—maybe only—sane person who uprooted a rainbow sakura tree for her to see, her first kiss, her first love; and Lucy was sure he would be her first in something else.

 **#7. Guide**

'One, give her everything she wants; two, never, _never ever_ refuse to do anything she asks; three, you're a male species so you're _always_ wrong, accept it'—How to Handle an Angry Hormone-raged Pregnant Wife 1001: A Guidebook for Husband by Natsu Dragneel.

 **#8. Heartbeat**

Natsu's heartbeat had this strange effect that could calm her during the night.

 **#9. Interlace**

The moment his baby girl's tiny fingers wrapped around his calloused thumb, she was immediately the light of her father's eye, and the pride of his heart; "Everything I have and everything I am, is yours forever," he whispered with a soft smile.

 **#10. Jealousy**

"Hmm, it looks like we ran out of sugar. Let me buy—Luce, no, I'm so not going to stalk our precious daughter Layla on her date with that ice prick's creepy son… uh, what are those chain—OKAY! OKAY! I'M STAYING! Geez."

 **#11. Kneel**

Lucy almost jumped in surprise when Natsu kneeled before her—the blonde thought he was going to propose to her; turned out the said man only wanted to tie his shoelace.

 **#12. Light**

Natsu was always there for her in his own unique way; lightening her sorrow mood with lame jokes and fishes.

 **#13. Mask**

Natsu knew Lucy was that kind of girl who would cry for someone else's sake first, hiding her own sadness to cheer the others up; he could see it clearly right through 'I am fine,' façade of hers.

 **#14. Nowhere**

No matter how far he travelled, there was nowhere close to 'home' as Lucy's apartment, especially when he snuggled beside her on the bed.

 **#15. Obvious**

They looked at each other a little _too_ long to be "just best friends,"; besides, there's no denying the soft look on Natsu's eyes as he stole glances—when he though no one noticed—at her was the way that every girl want to be looked at.

 **#16. Poison**

Apparently, trying to suck out the venom to help a snakebite was a survival myth only; Natsu learned it the hard way when Lucy got a snakebite on her inner thigh—he tried to suck it right away, and his spontaneous action earned him a good smack on his head.

 **#17. Queen**

Natus's like a flammable liquid; he needed something to smother the flames when he ignited—and only his queen, a certain blonde celestial mage could do that.

 **#18. Role**

"I see, so now Lucy is the one who wears the pants in your relationship; look at how whipped you are, flame brain!" Gray laughed as he sipped his cold beer.

 **#19. Soul**

Lucy's ideal type of man were far cry from Natsu, yet he was the man she ended up marrying.

 **#20. Taboo**

He was careful not to let a few taboo words like ugly, and fat; even if he used them on Lucy for joking purpose, slipped out of his mouth—especially during that time of the month unless he wanted a death wish.

 **#21. Undressed**

First time he saw her undressed state, she kicked him right in the groin; he pushed and pushed his way, until he knew what hid beneath all her clothes the night after they recited the vow.

 **#22. Value**

Sometimes, Lucy would flip through old albums and smile through the memories of her younger days.

 **#23. Waltz**

Dressed in formal red shirt, black tuxedo, and a black tie, Natsu held out his hand as Vince Gill's When Love Finds You playing in the background; Lucy gladly took his outstretched hand with a soft smile—it's a tradition to dance at your wedding, after all.

 **#24. Xylography**

An elegant wooden name plate with 'Dragneel' engraved on it was placed near the picket fence of their new house; he said it was a wedding gift from Laki.

 **#25. Yesterday**

Ten years had passed, yet she still felt like their marriage happened only a day before.

 **#26. Zombie**

Layla saw a zombie last night—oh wait, it was her father, with tired eyes and bed hair, groaning sleepily; seemed like her little brother kept her father awake all night long.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notes (2)** ; nalu is my ultimate otp so i had fun writing this. the draft has been sitting on my laptop for god knows how long. and uhm, thank you, if you read it until this line! english isn't my first language and i'm still learning to get better; so if you happen to found any errors on this, please let me know through review/pm ; ) once again, thanks.


End file.
